clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Positive Elixir Trade/Sleeper Car
Alright, since none of you appreciate the concepts that I have made up in the past, I took the liberty of digging up my old files, and showing you guys the concept I made up way back in June, 2017. Summary The Sleeper Car is a 5 elixir card that can transport any one medium-sized unit and offer an even more deadly threat with its own damage. Whatever Fireball knocks back is whatever troop the Sleeper Car can transport. It has a 5 second charge time, so that's how much time you have to plant a unit inside before the capsule closes up. It also can't be one-shot by any card in the game because it has 1200 health. On top of all that, the unit inside of the sleeper car is still active and can attack while protected inside. Once the Sleeper Car dies, the unit inside will take 0.3 seconds to deploy. The Sleeper Car takes 35% damage from spells while charging up, but takes full damage from spells once it's moving. The Rocket isn't as effective against the Sleeper Car as it is to Sparky, plus it's very hard to aim a Rocket at a very fast unit. The Sleeper Car is classified as a bigger unit, so like the Prince, the Sleeper Car is not influenced by the Fireball's and Bowler's knockbacks. When it is pushed back by The Log, or stunned by Zap, it actually will be stunned and discharged. However, even when uncharged, the Sleeper Car's damage is not cut in half. It takes 3.5 tiles for it to re-ramp its charge, however, so it will have a pretty hard time on your side of the arena, so long as you have The Log in your hand. The Sleeper Car is very expensive, and should always be equipped with a troop. If it is charged up, and there is nothing inside, you cannot put a medium sized troop inside of the Sleeper Car once it is up and running. However, it will reopen its capsule if it is stunned or pushed back, and then close it again once it is charged up again. The Sleeper Car can also capture the Cannon, Tesla, Tombstone, Mortar, and the X-Bow, but their load times are their deploy times. Other Info * If you put a Skeleton Army or Minion Horde on top of the Sleeper Car, the car will only capture the centermost unit. * The death damage explodes in a three-and-a-half tile radius, but does not slow or knock back units. * If the Sleeper Car is carrying a Witch, or a Night Witch the car cannot carry all those spawned troops, so they spawn on the outside. * The Sleeper Car will not capture enemy units. It will only capture your own troops. How to Counter * The Cannon will shut down a lone Sleeper Car for a Positive Elixir Trade. * The Skeleton Army will be able to shut down the Sleeper Car, but it has a death damage of 70, so it will kill skeletons when it dies. * Because of its very fast movespeed and high health, slow attacking troops like the Knight, Valkyrie, Dark Prince, or even the Prince will have trouble stopping the Sleeper Car from dealing 575 damage to the Princess Tower. * Sparky can take out the Sleeper Car with one blast and two arrows from the Princess Tower. She can also take out the unit that was inside of the Sleeper Car. * Goblin Gang is a more reliable counter in terms of health than Skeleton Army because they don't die to the death damage. However, there is a good chance that the Goblin Gang won't stop the Sleeper Car from reaching the Princess Tower. You'll have to react to the Sleeper Car as fast as you can. How to Use * Using the Sleeper Car as a Skeleton Barrel is a great way to protect weaker melee units. * You'll want to use medium-sized units with high damage. The Night Witch, or Mega Minion come to mind, as the Sleeper Car's death damage kills Skeletons. * The Sleeper Car has a small sight range, so you can bypass a 4-2 plant with the Sleeper Car, but only if it is planted on the outer edge of the bridge. However, a 4-1, or a 3-2 building plant will pull the Sleeper Car even if it is on the edge. * A bad move is to deploy the Sleeper Car right at the bridge. It will still take full damage from troops and can die before charging up. * If a Witch or Night Witch is inside of the Sleeper Car, the spawned units can help support the car as they aren't spawned on the inside. Trivia * The Sleeper Car is possibly Sparky's long lost twin. Category:Blog posts